


Numb

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but all the parts can be read individually, rated explicit because some parts may have sex, they're all separate stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of possibly many series' in which I attempt to get as many fics as possible from the inspiration of a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch."

Michael opened his eyes with a groan, only to reveal Gavin staring back at him, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. 

"Something the matter, love?"

Once more Michael groaned, attempting to twist away from his boyfriend. "Yeah, just a bit," he muttered. He tried to untangle himself from where their legs were tangled together, but he was met with difficulty when Gavin clamped down on them with his own.

"And what would that be?"

"Let me go, asshole," was Michael's slightly pained response, as he continued to squirm in place. He knew Gavin was only trying to help, but being held down was the last thing he needed in that moment. 

Poking his lower lip out into a pout, Gavin shot him the puppy dog eyes Michael had learned to dread. "But Michael," he cooed, pulling Michael into him once more. "I don't want to let you go if there's something wrong."

Sighing heavily, Michael rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Gavin's lips, biting gently at where his lip was still sticking out. "You're not exactly going to help me then."

"But Michael-"

"My legs are fucking numb, dipshit. I need to get some goddamn circulation into them. If you're holding me down I can't exactly do that."

A look of realization washed over Gavin's face at his words, and then his cheeks were turning a soft shade of pink as he released him. "Sorry," he mumbled, the tiny smile returning to his face. "I didn't realize."

"Yeah, I know you didn't. You're still an asshole, though." Michael tried his hardest not to laugh at his own words, rolling away from the other man as he spoke. Then he was pushing himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

For a minute he hesitated, rubbing slightly at his legs before getting to his feet. Gavin watched as he did so, blatant amusement plastered across his face.

"Goddamnit," Michael muttered under his breath as he steadied himself against the wall, stamping his feet into the ground several times before attempting to take a step.

He stumbled a few times and a few sharp pains shot through his legs, but soon he had managed to get himself back to normal. 

Collapsing back onto the bed, Michael turned to face Gavin once more. Deciding to repay Gavin for his previous behavior, Michael pouted, trying his best to look innocent. "That was your fault," he said, causing Gavin to squawk in protest.

"Michael, don't be mean," he replied, wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders and pulling him into his body. "Your legs would have gone numb even if I wasn't here."

Michael shook his head, trying his hardest to keep a smile from breaking across his face. "Not true- I had your heavy ass legs on top of mine all fucking night. I couldn't move them at all, and that's probably why it happened."

"You're horrible," Gavin said, pressing his face into the crook of Michael's neck despite his words.

It was impossible for Michael to keep himself from smiling at that, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin's head before he spoke. "Love you too, Gav."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to propose, but things don't go quite as planned. (Major Character Death/Hospitalization)

Michael wasn't sure if he had ever been so excited.

For months, he had been trying to work up the courage needed to propose to Gavin. The two had been dating for several years, and Michael thought they had reached a point where it would be an acceptable time for him to ask.

However, despite knowing that fact to be true, it didn't keep him from being nervous. 

He had picked out the ring several months prior, about the time he had decided that it would be alright to ask. Ever since, he had carried it with him, hardly ever letting it go, for fear of the other man finding it before he was ready to pop the question. 

When deciding upon the ring itself, Michael had taken special care to ensure that both he and Gavin would like it. After being in a relationship with Gavin for so long, it wouldn't have surprised him if the other man insisted that Michael wear the ring instead. 

If it turned out that he was picking out his own engagement ring, it wouldn't bother him much.

As the minutes ticked past, Michael began to get increasingly more anxious. For a moment, he wondered if he should put it off until the next morning, when he wouldn't have time to consider it so deeply. The decision was soon made to ignore those thoughts when Michael remembered all the previous times he had postponed the inevitable. 

With every second that passed, more unsure thoughts passed through Michael's mind. What if he's not ready, what if he doesn't think we're that serious, what if he says no, what if he breaks up with me-

Michael's ridiculous thoughts were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Shaking his head, Michael sighed in relief. He knew that Gavin wouldn't break up with him over something as silly as being proposed to, and even if he said no for the time being, he could always try again in the future.

Glancing down at his cell phone, Michael wasn't surprised to see that Gavin was the one calling. It was later than he usually got home, and he was probably checking in to make sure everything was alright. 

Without hesitation Michael hit the answer button, lifting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Michael Jones?" 

Surprise washed over Michael at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and then a sense of dread was settling in his gut. "Y-yeah, this is Michael. What seems to be the problem?"

There was a long pause, during which Michael found himself getting more and more on edge. When the response finally came, the tone was a lot softer than it had been before. "What is your relation to Gavin Free?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Michael managed to reply. "H-he's my boyfriend. Why?"

"He's been in an accident."

Michael closed his eyes at the words, allowing his weight to lean against the wall as he sunk to the ground. The suspicions he had gotten immediately upon hearing the strange voice had just been concerned, and Michael was sure that nothing could be worse.

"H-how bad is it?" He heard himself ask, though he felt a very obvious disconnect between the words and his actual body.

A deep sigh sounded on the other end of the line, and Michael prepared himself for the worst. "He's been hospitalized. It's hard to say, but we aren't sure that he's going to make it."

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Michael tried to wake himself up. His entire body felt numb, like the world was ending, and nothing felt real. 

"Sir? Sir, are you there?"

"I-I'm, I'm here," Michael managed, though he knew his voice sounded choked. He didn't care. "Can I see him?"

"As of this moment, unfortunately not. Your boyfriend is in intensive care, and visitors would just get in the way."

Michael nodded, not even thinking about the fact that the person on the other end of the phone conversation wouldn't be able to see him. 

"Would it help if we contacted you when there are any changes to his condition?"

"Yes, thank you." And with that, Michael hung up the phone, staring at it as if it was the fault of all of his problems. Without thinking, he threw the device across the room, a pained cry escaping his lips.

Then he broke down, his shoulders shaking and body folding to curl up. Michael wasn't sure how long he cried for, but by the time he was done, his head was pounding and he wasn't sure if his face could get more wet if he tried. 

Grabbing the ring box from where he had dropped it before his breakdown, Michael opened it. For a minute, he simply stared at the ring, but then he was taking it out, slipping it onto the ring finger of his left hand. 

He tried to imagine that nothing had ever happened to Gavin, that he had gotten home safely. He tried to imagine that Gavin had accepted his proposal, insisting that Michael wear the ring instead, much as he had been expecting. 

He tried to imagine everything was alright, but all he could think about was how he might never get to ask the question at all.


End file.
